dccomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander Luthor (Earth-77)
Alexander Joseph "Lex" Luthor is a billionaire industrialist, inventor, and scientist, as well as one of the most intelligent people in the world and the best friend-turned-archenemy of Superman, whom he views as an obstacle to his megalomaniacal plans and as a threat to the very existence of humanity A charismatic and well-known yet controversial public figure, Lex was the CEO of LuthorCorp until he was succeeded by his sister Lena following his incarceration of 32 consecutive life sentences at Stryker's Island Penitentiary. He later managed to escape from prison to continue his war against Kryptonians. Personality Lex is a human supremacist who truly believes his crusade against aliens to be a righteous one, as he committed unspeakable acts in his attempt to protect Earth from alien invaders. He is a narcissist and a psychopath, with a complete lack of conscience, empathy, and remorse for his actions. Lex's psychopathy stems back to his childhood, where he would frequently torture and murder animals, as well as constantly criticize his half-sister to push her. According to Lena, Lex was always a psychopath and because of this is willing to do anything or hurt anyone to achieve his goals. He manipulates, tortures, and kills without conscience or empathy for his victims. Lex is extremely callous towards the well-being of others as, despite claiming that he wants the best for humanity, he displayed no qualms about murdering millions of people to accomplish his goals, he considers himself the real "Man of Tomorrow" and is sure that, in the end, people will understand and thank him for his actions. Lex often presents himself as a calm, level-headed, patient, and sarcastic man, but he is very prone to losing his temper and yelling in a delusional manner. His ego, arrogance and megalomaniac trends are so great that, even while suffering a seizure under the watch of an utterly indifferent government agent, he couldn't help but compare himself to Jesus Christ, muttering to Lena, "Don't blame him. He knows not what he does". Lex is also callous towards the well-being of others as, despite claiming that he wants the best for humanity, he displayed no qualms about murdering millions of people to accomplish his goals, he considers himself the real "Man of Tomorrow" and is sure that, in the end, people will understand and thank him for his actions. Lex is ruthless not only towards aliens, but also towards his own family as well, as he hired an assassin to kill Lena simply because she was the new CEO, which did not sit well with Lex. These negative traits of his are what eventually led to Lex's incarceration. Despite this, he has proven to care for Lena as he does have a link he can't break with her and, to some degree, he acknowledges that she is incredibly gifted as an intellect and a scientist, so he loves her in a twisted and narcissistic way due to finding them both "alike". Overall, Lex is completely capable of committing horrible crimes, such as mass murder, without conscience or hesitation, and displays a sadistic side to him, such as when he gleefully took down federal agents using his mansion's security systems while calmly strolling out of his house. He has proven to be several steps ahead of his opponents. Due to his profound psychopathy, Lex is unable to form any real attachments with those around him and will do anything to complete his goals, despite this, while he is using her for his own ambitions Lex was once best friends with Clark Kent as the two initially tried to work together to repel the threat of alien invasions, but his methods were far crueler than Clark's, despite Clark doing his best to trust Lex, defending him against accusations of others and continuing to give him several chances to atone for his wrong deeds; the two ultimately fell out and became bitter enemies once Clark realized Lex's true nature, with Lex, for his part, coming to believe that Superman himself was the cause of alien attacks, which led him to declare war on Superman, committing unspeakable crimes in his relentless crusade to take down the Kryptonian Though Luthor usually demonstrates great restraint and self-control, he never forgets a slight. When angered, Luthor's rage is uncontrollable and will only subside when it is properly sated by success or revenge. Because of this super-heated temper, it is Lex's ultimate undoing that his position in life is (in Lex's mind alone) threatened by the mere existence of Superman. Luthor's true villainy was and is heavily fueled by his sheer envy of Superman; the hero was born with abilities far beyond those of mortal men like Lex and overshadowed Luthor as Metropolis's favorite son from the day of his first public appearance. Had Luthor never acted upon his jealousy of Superman, he might have been no more than an extremely high-powered (if corrupt) captain of industry. However, Luthor's reckless attempts to destroy Superman (and later, the Justice League) made him instead one of the most dangerous criminals in existence. Luthor's primary handicap in facing Superman and other heroes has always been his arrogance. As he fundamentally defines himself by his opposition to Superman, he believes that the reverse is also true, convinced that most of Superman's actions are simply to prove that he is 'better' than Luthor, incapable of recognising how Superman and other heroes would do good for the sake of it. Despite his crimes, Luthor has established an image as a wealthy philanthropist and manages to maintain a notable political popularity. Overall, Lex is completely capable of committing horrible crimes, such as mass murder, without conscience or hesitation, and displays a sadistic side to him, such as when he gleefully took down federal agents using his mansion's security systems while calmly strolling out of his house. He has proven to be several steps ahead of his opponents. Due to his profound psychopathy, Lex is unable to form any real attachments with those around him and will do anything to complete his goals, and according to Lena, Lex has always been a psychopath, and is incapable of truly empathizing or caring for anyone. Lex is seemingly incapable of truly caring for anyone and uses those around him for his own means, which he is very good at disgusing as caring. Powers and Abilities Powers After undergoing treatment to cure his cancer as part of Project Super, Lex was successfully fused with modified Kryptonian DNA, and was granted powers similar to those of Superman and Bizarro. Almost immediately he displayed acute control over his new abilities *'Meta-Human Physiology:' Lex has many new abilities and powers, all of them far beyond the capabilities of humans, and even Meta-Humans, making Luthor appear godlike. Batman once even went so far as to say that this phenomenal power makes Lex capable of single-handedly wiping out the entire human race, later even claiming that Lex is "stronger than a planet". As such, even Alfred stated that Batman trying to fight Luthor head-on would be "suicide" for the former, and Amanda Waller spearheaded the creation of the Suicide Squad, in order to have a team powerful enough to fight back against an opponent of Lex's power (and far less friendly intentions) if such is to potentially turn up. **'Heat Vision:' Lex has the ability to fire thick beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power, Visually, the power manifests as two laser-like beams of green laser beams firing from his eyes. These beams can be made less intense, rendering them invisible, allowing Lex to work undetected. He has extremely fine control of this ability, Luthor can utilize his heat vision to instantly disintegrate humans, instantly melt a thick steel beam, swiftly burrow a wide cylindrical passage through an Arctic glacier, momentarily stun other Kryptonians (causing them burning pain on the impact), and even bring down an entire skyscraper in one blast. Luthor can also utilize his heat vision to instantly melt a thick steel beam, Due to his control over the beams, he has demonstrated being capable of burning though stone and welding metal, causing small explosions and fires, and physically repelling enemies with similar durability, making it useful in combat. **'Arctic Vision:' Lex can emit and release a powerful concentrated amount of cold steam from his eyes, as well as shoot ice beams from them. These beams maintain subzero degrees of temperature enabling Luthor to freeze solid objects, living organisms, and even other aliens with this ability. **'Superhuman Strength:' Lex has a tremendous level of superhuman strength, virtually incalculable, as he is able to lift and carry over millions of tons, with his punches being powerful enough to generate large shock waves, with him now able to effortlessly kill humans, to effortlessly hurl semi-trucks across extreme distances, to instantly destroy mountain tops, to fight evenly against Kryptonians, to tow a gigantic steamship by its anchor chain through Arctic ice without strain, to shift an entire tectonic plate, and then proceed to fly up against it. Luthor also managed to knock Superman unconscious with a tremendously mighty punch ***'Super Leaps:' Lex is able to use his incredible strength to perform super jumps, shown when he leaped tremendous distances in the Arctic, while trying to master his power of flight. After having learned how to fly, however, Luthor hardly ever uses this power. ***'Thunderclap:' When Lex uses his super strength to clap his hands together, it creates a powerful shockwave that throws enemies back. It also destroy‘s glass, pushes objects away from him, and disorients anyone nearby. **'Invulnerability:' Lex 's muscle mass and physical features are restored to their prime, enhanced and perfected, their skin, dentition, and hair become flawless, they develop an impenetrable and indestructible anatomy. Luthor's resilience increases to the point that Lex become impervious to all forms of physical harm, injury or pain and possess absolutely no internal or external weakness. his bodies cannot be damaged by any forces, chemicals and energies. **'Cancer Immunity/Resistance:' Project Super allowed Lex to cure his stage-4 cancer. **'Extreme Heat Resistance:' Lex feels no pain when exposed to extreme heat. **'Longevity:' Luthor has a lifespan far greater than that of a human. As such, he doesn't show signs of aging. As Luthor is unaffected by earthly diseases, he is effectively an ageless immortal on Earth. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Lex almost never grows tired. He doesn't need to eat, sleep, or breathe. He is able to survive flying into outer space and diving underwater. **'Flight:' Luthor can fly due to him being able to manipulate his own gravity field. Combined with his speed, Lex can fly at tremendous supersonic speeds (beyond Mach 900), allowing him to take off into the atmosphere and even outer space and land safely back onto the planet's surface with ease. He can also maneuver with precision in any direction, as well as hover in one place. **'Superhuman Speed:' Luthor can move and or react at superhuman speeds that far exceed the speed of sound barrier whether it is on land or underwater. Clark through accelerated vision perceives the entire Earth in slow motion. Clark, as a growing adolescent, could run or move extremely fast. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Luthor's reflexes are so fast, he can respond to attacks within seconds. **'Superhuman Hearing:' Lex has incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up numerous sounds (including both infrasound and ultrasound) and noises from immense distances. In his youth, this along with his superhuman vision overwhelmed him, but he eventually learned to control it. After honing his senses, he has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. ***'Lie Detection:' Luthor can tell whether people are lying or not, based on the rate of their heartbeats. **'Super Smell:' On various occasions, Lex has demonstrated that his sense of smell is significantly enhanced to the point he can smell odors across the entire planet. **'Self-Sustenance:' He does not need to eat or sleep (but is still capable of doing so) and doesn't require oxygen to breathe enabling him to travel in space and underwater unprotected. **'Healing Factor:' Project Super '''allowed Lex to regenerate to full health from his self-inflicted cancer. and in the rare instances when he is hurt, is shown to heal at superhuman speeds. **Super-Breath:' Luthor can create hurricane force winds by blowing, He can also breathe in large amounts of air to dispel clouds of gas by exhaling it. **'Super Vision:' Lex has superhuman eyesight far beyond that of humans. He thus possesses a superior sensory arrangement of telescopic, infrared, ultraviolet, X-ray, and gamma ray visual capabilities. He can see the entire electromagnetic spectrum when he desires, through mental focus. ***This ability includes the following: ***'Thermal Vision': The ability of see through the heat tracks left by a living being or object. ***'X-Ray Vision:' Lex can see through almost any object, with him able to focus his vision past layers of matter, literally seeing "through" them, possibly perceiving X-rays, cosmic rays or other forms of energy invisible to normal human vision which pass through Earth's atmosphere (and solid objects). He is able to clearly see through the one-way glass in the interrogation room, and simultaneously see through several walls into adjacent rooms. The only known materials known to be impenetrable to Luthor's X-ray vision are lead. ***'Microscopic Vision:' The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the sub atomic level. ***'Telescopic Vision:' Luthor has the ability to focus his vision to see something at a great distance, by mentally zooming in. ***'Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision:' He can see into all of the EM Spectrum. Luthor can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect:' Luthor's intelligence is nearly unrivaled, making one of the smartest minds on Earth. His many plans and plots to attack, maim, and generally bring ill will towards Superman were all subjects to a major plan to find a way to end the idea of Superman as well as the Kryptonian himself. Luthor has solved complicated equations in a few minutes and holds a myriad of masters and degrees. He's found cures for diseases in deep thought and found ways to better mankind while still profiting from its destruction. **'Business Management:' Lex Luthor is one of the most shrewd businessmen in the world, a trait that has earned him an immense fortune second only to entrepreneurs like Bruce Wayne and Steve Dayton. Unlike Wayne however, Luthor is not above using cutthroat tactics, unethical practices and illegal operations to maintain the success of his business empire. At the height of Lexcorp's power, Lex Luthor virtually owned every business enterprise in the city of Metropolis. **'Master of Deception/Manipulator:' Lex is exceptionally talented in the art of deception, as he is able to fool and convince many others of his agenda, to the point that he was able to keep up the façade of being merely a normal person of extreme intelligence and a famous CEO of LuthorCorp while simultaneously fighting Superman to a long standstill, only being exposed as a criminal after Superman defeated and revealed his crimes to the public. Lex's great proficiency as a manipulator and deciever was so great that even Superman, despite his exceptional perception, was fooled into trusting him for years. However, he is not completely flawless; as Superman was eventually able to see right through Lex's true nature. **'Charisma:' Lex spent a long time developing a "silver-tongue", mostly to earn the trust and respect of those around him. The Luthor name has earned an unsavory reputation in the town of Smallville and Lex has devoted a lot of energy towards reconciling relationships thrown into disarray due to the actions of his father. In later years, Lex's demeanor darkened and he spent less time trying to earn the trust of those around him. **'Fencing:' Lex is quite proficient in the art of fencing, though he is by no means an expert. He has trained with a professional and often sparred against his own father, who has proven himself to be more skillful with a fencing blade than his son. **'Intimidation:' Lex is universally considered an extremely dangerous individual and among Earth's most feared men; he commands an intimidating presence, to the point where most humans and aliens are afraid of him. **'Political Science:' Lex Luthor's corporate skills applied just as sharply in the political arena as they did in the boardroom. As President of the United States, he groomed the best candidates to serve as his cabinet members and knew the intricacies of bureaucratic politicking as well as any other former Chief Executive. **'Leadership:' Although Luthor's tenure as president ended in scandal, he successfully guided the nation during the massive alien invasion. He's led a large amount of supervillain teams and done so quite effectively. **'Science:' Lex has solved complicated chemical equations in seconds. He understands the variety of powers associated with the human metagene and manipulated it for his own purposes. He claims he found a cure for cancer as well as AIDS but holds them in his personal notes to better bank on it's research. **'Network:' Lex has a dense network of information throughout the world; despite being in a maximum security prison. **'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic):' Lex is very accomplished in close combat, as while wearing his battle armor, which gives him the necessary physical powers needed to combat a Kryptonian, he proved to be able to single-handedly compete against the highly proficient Kryptonian fighter Superman. Although despite being able to put up a fierce fight to the point of stalemating the superhero many times, he is (seemingly) ultimately slightly less skilled as his ex-best friend, as Superman was eventually able to best and incarcerate him in their final and presumably prolonged encounter. Weaknesses *'Mental instability:' Lex is extremely arrogant, erratic, cruel and unstable. Believing himself intellectually superior to the rest of the world and the real "Man of Tomorrow", he grew to resent Superman's popularity with the public and his animosity against him eventually corrupted all of his personal relationships collapsed, including that with his sister Lena He even went so far as to inject himself with Kryptonite to keep his obsession at bay. He is also very overconfident about his schemes and takes no further caution beyond his initial plans, greatly losing his temper if something happen beyond his expectations. The fact that Lex had not learned from Clark's ability to defeat him not only in direct combat but also outsmart and reveal his crimes to the public also shows that he cannot learn from his mistakes, as he still proclaims confidently to be the most intelligent individual in the world; even though his ex-best friend had proved to be equal, if not outright exceed, his intellect. Former weaknesses *'Failing health:' Lex had a stroke and developed inoperable cancer, however, he was able to cure his condition after being subjected to '''Project Super' Paraphernalia Equipment *'Kryptonite' *'Watch:' Lex always carries with him a special watch of his own invention with whom he is able to remotely control various devices. Weapons *'Lex Luthor's Warsuit' Notes *Lex's birthday is July 11th. *Lex's gun of choice is the desert eagle .50 caliber. Trivia *Lex Luthor self-identifies as an atheist. *Lex is highly trained in multiple forms of combat (including judo, fencing, boxing, and taekwondo). *Lex was named after Alexander the Great. *This is the second adaptation of Lex Luthor with facial hair, with the first being Jon Cryer's Lex Luthor. Category:Living Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-77 Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Height Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 0" Category:Weight Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Bald Category:Characters Category:Meta-Human Physiology Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Sound Manipulation Category:Invulnerability Category:Cancer Immunity Category:Heat Resistance Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Enhanced Hearing Category:Enhanced Sense of Smell Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Super-Breath Category:Thermal-Blast Category:Enhanced Vision Category:Energy Projection Category:Business Management Category:Deception Category:Charisma Category:Fencing Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Intimidation Category:Political Science Category:Leadership Category:Science Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) Category:Male Villains Category:Legion of Doom Members Category:LuthorCorp members Category:American Presidents Category:Politicians Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Atheists Category:Landlords Category:Mad Scientists Category:Terrorists